


time is like cement

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, angst now with happy ending, timeship angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: the legends do something stupid  and now rip is starting to fade out of existence leaving a distraught Gideon.





	1. Chapter 1

Frankly, I don’t see what the problem is!” Sara said following Rip onto the bridge of the Waverider with the rest of the legends right behind her. Their expressions ranged from angry to confused about Rip’s outburst.  
“Gideon, is the future okay?” Rip called to the ships former AI.  
“The future is secure for now, Captain. But we both know-”  
Rip interrupted her, “Time is like concrete, yes, I know… how long do I have?”  
The rest of the crew looked surprised for a second, before Ray exclaimed, “What do you mean how long do you have?”  
Gideon was clearly putting on a brave face when she replied to Rip’s question, “Anywhere from twenty minutes to a half hour but the effects-“  
Before Gideon could finish, Rip let out a yell of pain. “Don’t touch me!” Rip yelled, waving off the attempts to grab him.  
“What’s happening?” Nate asked fearfully.  
“Well Doctor Heywood, I’m starting to fade out of existence,” Rip said, the pain evident in his voice.  
“We didn’t do this did we?” Amaya asked worriedly.  
“Yes, you did,” Gideon said, barely keeping the venom out of her voice.  
“Gideon,” Rip groaned in great pain.  
“Yes, Captain?” a smile appeared on the former AI’s face.  
“I just want you to know that you have meant everything to me,” Rip told her, “You kept me grounded all these years, and I never could have done anything without you. And I’m sorry I left you alone for so long. And that I am again.”  
Gideon tried to reign in her tears, “Don’t say that, Captain. The Legends will fix this. You will be fine, and you will finally take me out on that date you promised.”  
Rip smiled, raising a shaking hand that flickered out of existence for a spilt second, “What did I ever do to deserve you, Gideon?”  
Gideon let his fading hand touch her face, “I’m not ready, Captain.”  
“I know Gideon,” Rip replied quietly. “Gideon,” his voice started to fade “I love yo-.” Before Rip could finish he faded out of existence, never having been born.  
“Wait, if Rip never existed, how are we here?” Ray asked.  
“Because Doctor Palmer, you are time travelers who wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for Captain Hunter. And now because of your idiocy he’s dead! We’re all paradoxes heading towards our own non-existence!” Gideon thundered angrily.  
Amaya tried to help, “Gideon, we can bring him back.”

  
Gideon whirled around to look at her with a blazing fire in her eyes, “Oh, you’re going to fix this? Ha! The people that caused this, a bunch of idiots chosen for one reason and one reason only! That! They! Don’t! Matter!” Gideon yelled, raising her voice with every word. “You people, who can’t listen to simple instructions and because of that my Captain…My Rip is dead.” She then switched from anger to sadness, “He was the Captain I was with the longest. I watched him grow up. He meant everything to me and now I’m all alone.” The tears began to fall and Sara reached out comfort the grieving former AI. “Stay away from me, Ms. Lance. In fact all of you just leave me alone.”

  
Gideon stormed off, hearing Sara say something about how they needed to fix this. Gideon didn’t care. She went straight to the engine room, sat against one of the engines, shaking and crying. She could already feel it starting to slip away. Her memories of her Captain. Soon she would forget him all together and just like that it would be over. The Legends ran out of the ship, but she knew it was already too late for her. She wasn’t a paradox, she would forget her Captain in a matter of seconds. “I love you too, Rip.” Then she faded away, never having existed without her beloved Captain.


	2. We got Rip back !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the legends fix there mistake and rip ask for rays help arranging the perfect date. Gideon asks for Sara's advice

1897:

Sara lance ran through the streets of east London the rest of her team right behind her.

“Come on if we don’t hurry were going to fade just like rip” Sara called behind

“What did we even do to kill him anyway” Amaya yelled to Sara. Before anyone could respond they turned a corner to see the entire city block on fire

“Well that answers your question” ray said grimacing at the smoke.

“The building is an orphanage we need to save anyone left inside!” Nate called reading the sign that dangled above the door.

“Nate and Ray you’re best equipped to get in there and get people out the rest of us we need to get that fire out” Sara called railing the team into action.

Ray shrunk down and flew into the top floor of the building while Nate kicked open a side door and begin to look for anyone still inside.

“I found someone!” ray called looking at a young boy crying alone in his room which was engulfed in flames.

“The rest of the building is clear Ray can you get him out?” Nate called over the teams coms.

“No I can’t do anything without collapsing the building!” Ray responded

“Ray get outside and help fight the fire I can help the boy” Sara responded

“Right on my way” ray said before flying out of the building.

Sara scaled the back and entered through a back entrance carefully making her way through a destroyed corridor which would have collapsed under the ATOM suits weight. Eventfully she arrived where the crying boy was he had stopped crying when he saw the figure before him. Sara tried to approach the boy but he pulled a blade out of nowhere yelling

“You started this fire just to steal our things!” Sara blocked the blow and countered easily saying

“I’m here to rescue you!” the boy swiped at her again with his knife and was promptly knocked out and carried out of the building.

Sara carried him to a back ally where he woke up and looked around for something to fight with.

“Hey relax where not here to fight you” Nate said coming around the corner with Amaya.

“What’s your name” Sara asked gently

“Michael……Ward” Sara blinked remembering back when they fought the pilgrim rips real name was Michael

“its nice to meet you Michael I’m am-“ Sara quickly interpreted

“Amanda.. She’s Amanda I’m Elizabeth and this is William” she said pointing at Amaya and then Nate. Amaya looked confused for a moment but Nate quickly caught on to what she was doing.

“Ok.. Elizabeth do you want to tell me why you saved me? Do I owe you money?” Michael asked suspiciously

“Well Michael… I know you’re going to do great things.” And she left leaving a surprised Michael in an alleyway and headed back to the Waverider.

 

Waverider:

“Gideon We did it rip is going to be … fine” Ray Palmer trailed off as he stepped onto the bridge to find it empty.  No sign of Gideon or rip anywhere

“uhh guys what’s happening we fixed it they should both be here?” Nate said looking around.

“It took time for rip to fade maybe it takes time for him to come back?” Ray asked with hope in his voice.

Just then as if to answer his question there was a blue flash of light and rip hunter fell to the floor

“Gideon?!” Rip called out

“I’m here to captain hunter” Gideon said stepping onto the bridge of the Waverider smiling

“Hey uhh rip do you remember anything about what happened?” Amaya said

“You tell me… Amanda” he said with a shake of his head before stepping towards his study Gideon stopped him grabbing his arm

 “Captain Do you remember anything about when you were fading away?” Gideon said slightly nervous

“Bits and pieces” he said awkwardly as Gideon looked down trying to hide her disappointment rip grabbed her hand gently saying

“And one of those pieces was regret over not taking you on a date something I intend to rectify as soon as possible” rip turned towards his study giving Gideon’s hand one more squeeze before entering his studying. After all he has to figure out where to take his best friend/ former AI/ whatever they were on a date and he wanted it to be perfect.

 

“Dr Palmer can I speak to you for a moment?” rip said briefly popping into the mess on the Wave-rider and giving a nod to the assembled crew

“yea I will  be right there Rip” Ray said standing up from the table ignoring Sara’s jab about being called into the principal’s office and followed Rip into his study

“Close the door if you would Dr. Palmer” Rip said with a smile and a slight nod. Ray did as he was told and before asking

“So what can I do for you Rip?” ray asked really hoping he wasn’t in trouble. Rip looked down and scratched his head nervously before asking

“I need your help Dr. Palmer you see I intend to take Gideon on a date to something she has always wanted to see and that something is ….. The circus” Rip cleared his throat awkwardly and Ray was clearly getting excited before carrying on saying

“And I of course can’t ask her what the best circus is and as such you are my next best option.” Ray grinned widely asking

“Should we start alphabetically or by country?” before giving rip a hard pat on the shoulder and getting to work.

 

Elsewhere on the Waverider:

Sara lance was in her Quarters relaxing when there was a gentle knock and since only one member of the crew ever really knocks she smiles and called

“Come in” the door opened to reveal a nervous Gideon who hesitated and turned to leave saying

“Perhaps this is not a good idea Miss Lance” however she wasn’t able to get far as Sara lightly grabbed the former AI and asked

“Gideon is everything ok?”  The former AI looked around clearly nervous asking

“Yes…. No…. maybe honestly Miss Lance I’m Here because I require advice” Sara smiled and winked at the former AI saying

“Oh? And does this advice have anything to do with a certain time Master whose name rhymes with Jip Gunter?” and smiled quietly as the women in front of her blushed  an impressive shade of crimson her voice faltering as she said

“Maybe” Sara just chuckled and waved Gideon inside secretly exploding with glee. She remembered years and a literal life time ago having very similar conversations with Laurel when they were growing up. Gideon sat down on a chair while sat back on the bed and waited for the former AI to make the first move.

”Miss Lance, first I just want to say how sorry I am for what I said after Rip faded out of existence. None of you may have any public fame but you matter to us your like family. Secondly uhhh Rip plans on taking me on a date and I have no idea what to do what to say what wear should I wear make-up is there something I’m supposed to do or say what if I’m not good enough for him?! I was never programmed for this! ” Gideon started talking faster and faster with every word as the panic inside of her grew before Sara held up a hand to stop her before the former AI accidently threw herself into a full on panic attack.

“Relax Gideon first off finally it was getting painful for all of us and secondly Rip isn’t going to care about how you look or act he cares about you being there and spending time together.” Sara said reaching out to place her hand gently on the shivering former AI’s shoulder

“Thank you Sara” Gideon said visibly relaxed by the words

“Plus if rip breaks your heart I’ll break his-”before stopping herself at the sight of the visibly disturbed Gideon

“Anyway.. Gideon he’s been in deep with you for a long time. Remember that time he was delirious with 17th century flu and called you sweetie for 2 days?” Gideon smiled at the fond memory remembering that the first time he called her sweetie she actually crashed for about half a second. Which she supposed was the computer version of blushing.

“Gideon he cares about you deeply and you could go out on that date wearing a tinfoil hat and speaking pig Latin and he would love every second of it.” Gideon smiled gratefully at the encouraging words.

“Now where is he taking you on this Date?” Gideon sighed evidently frustrated responding

“I don’t know he refuses to say simply saying it’s somewhere I’ve always wanted to go” she paused briefly frowning in confusion saying

“Whatever it is it has something to do with Dr. Palmer” Gideon said eyes narrowing. Sara simply smiled and said

“Come on I’ll give Amya a call and we will ask ray where you’re going… that man is terrible at keeping secrets especially under threat of death” Sara said turning around with an evil gleam in her eye. Gideon stopped her saying

“Rip is trying very hard to surprise me so perhaps torturing Dr. Palmer is not the ideal tactic instead perhaps we can prepare for my outing without resorting to violence?” Sara pouted for a second and side eyed her knife collection before caving and going with Gideon to pick out the clothes for wherever it is she’s going.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually going to be a one shot with the first ending being the only one but then season 3 finally happend...and well I started writing this 
> 
> i was going to do all of this including the date in one go but this was getting long so chapter 3 is coming at some point... probably  
> anyway if you liked it please leave comments /kudos and have yourself a super day 
> 
> also I used my head cannon that before rip was adopted by the time-masters he was form the 19th century

**Author's Note:**

> edited by:@incediaglacies  
> my first LOT fic hopefully you all enjoyed ps don't kill me


End file.
